Polymer products are used as components of imaging and photosensitive systems and particularly in photoimaging systems such as those described in Introduction to Microlithography, Second Edition by L. F. Thompson, C. G. Willson, and M. J. Bowden, American Chemical Society, Washington, D.C., 1994. In such systems, ultraviolet (UV) light or other electromagnetic radiation impinges on a material containing a photoactive component to induce a physical or chemical change in that material. A useful or latent image is thereby produced which can be processed into a useful image for semiconductor device fabrication.
Although the polymer product itself may be photoactive, generally a photosensitive composition contains one or more photoactive components in addition to the polymer product. Upon exposure to electromagnetic radiation (e.g., UV light), the photoactive component acts to change the rheological state, solubility, surface characteristics, refractive index, color, electromagnetic characteristics or other such physical or chemical characteristics of the photosensitive composition as described in the Thompson et al. publication supra.
For imaging very fine features at the submicron level in semiconductor devices, electromagnetic radiation in the far or extreme ultraviolet (UV) is needed. Positive working resists generally are utilized for semiconductor manufacture. Lithography in the UV at 365 nm (I-line) using novolak polymers and diazonaphthoquines as dissolution inhibitors is a currently established chip technology having a resolution limit of about 0.35-0.30 micron. Lithography in the far UV at 248 nm using p-hydroxystyrene polymers is known and has a resolution limit of 0.35-0.18 nm. There is a strong impetus for future photolithography at even shorter wavelengths, due to a decreasing lower resolution limit with decreasing wavelength (i.e., a resolution limit of 0.18-0.12 micron for 193 nm imaging and a resolution limit of about 0.07 micron for 157 nm imaging). Photolithography using 193 nm exposure wavelength (obtained from an argon fluorine (ArF) excimer laser) is a leading candidate for future microelectronics fabrication using 0.18 and 0.13 μm design rules. Photolithography using 157 nm exposure wavelength (obtained from a fluorine excimer laser) is a leading candidate for future microlithography further out on the time horizon (beyond 193 nm) provided suitable materials can be found having sufficient transparency and other required properties at this very short wavelength. The opacity of traditional near UV and far UV organic photoresists at 193 nm or shorter wavelengths precludes their use in single-layer schemes at these short wavelengths.
Some resist compositions suitable for imaging at 193 nm are known. For example, photoresist compositions comprising cycloolefin-maleic anhydride alternating copolymers have been shown to be useful for imaging of semiconductors at 193 nm (see F. M. Houlihan et al, Macromolecules, 30, pages 6517-6534(1997); T. Wallow et al. SPIE, Vol. 2724, pages 355-364; and F. M. Houlihan et al., Journal of Photopolymer-Science and Technology, 10, No. 3, pages 511-520 (1997)). Several publications are focused on 193 nm resists (i.e., U. Okoroanyanwu et al, SPIE, Vol. 3049, pages 92-103; R. Allen et al., SPIE, Vol. 2724, pages 334-343; and Semiconductor International, September 1997, pages 74-80). Compositions comprising addition polymers and/or ROMP (ring-opening methathesis polymerization) of functionalized norbornenes have been disclosed in PCT WO 97/33198. Homopolymers and maleic anhydride copolymers of norbornadiene and their use in 193 nm lithography have been disclosed (J. Niu and J. Frechet, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 37, No. 5, (1998), pages 667-670). Copolymers of flourinated alcohol-substituted polycyclic ethylenically unsaturated comonomer and sulfur dioxide that are suitable for 193 nm lithography have been reported (see H. Ito et al., “Synthesis and Evaluation of Alicyclic Backbone Polymers for 193 nm Lithography”, Chapter 16, ACS Symposium Series 706 (Micro- and Nanopatterning Polymers) pages 208-223 (1998) and H. Ito et al., Abstract in Polymeric Materials Science and Engineering Division, American Chemical Society Meeting, Volume 77, Fall Meeting, Sep. 8-11, 1997, held in Las Vegas, Nev.). Because of the presence of repeat units derived from sulfur dioxide in this alternating copolymer, it is not suitable for 157 nm lithography due to the excessively high absorption coefficient of this polymer at 157 nm.
Photoresists containing fluorinated alcohol functional groups attached to aromatic moieties have been disclosed (see K. J. Przybilla et al., “Hexafluoroacetone in Resist Chemistry: A Versatile New Concept for Materials for Deep UV Lithography”, SPIE Vol. 1672, (1992), pages 500-512). While suitable for 248 nm lithography, these resists, because of the aromatic functionality contained in them, are unsuitable for lithography at 193 or 157 nm (due to the excessively high absorption coefficients of the aromatic resist components at these wavelengths).
Copolymers of fluoroolefin monomers and cyclic unsaturated monomers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,177,166 and 5,229,473 which do not disclose photosensitive compositions. Copolymers of certain fluorinated olefins with certain vinyl esters are known. For example, the copolymer of trifluoroethylene (TFE) with cyclohexanecarboxylate, vinyl ester is disclosed in Japanese Patent Appln. JP 03281664. Copolymers of TFE and vinyl esters, such as vinyl acetate, and use of these copolymers in photosensitive compositions for refractive index imaging (e.g., holography) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,471 to DuPont.
Copolymers of norbornene-type monomers containing functional groups with ethylene are disclosed in WO 98/56837 and copolymers of norbornene-type monomers containing functional groups with vinyl ethers, dienes, and isobutylene, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,405. Norbornene/ethylene copolymerizations catalyzed by nickel catalysts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,181.
Certain copolymers of fluorinated alcohol comonomers with other comonomers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,148 and JP 62186907 A2. These patents are directed to membrane or other non-photosensitive films or fibers, and neither has any teaching of fluorinated alcohol comonomers use in photosensitive layers (e.g., resists),
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,627 discloses a process for generating a negative tone resist image by coating a silicon wafer with a copolymer resist solution of pentafluoropropyl methacrylate-t-butyl methacrylate in a solvent, and then exposing at 193 nm and developing with a carbon dioxide critical fluid.
A need still exists for resist compositions that satisfy the myriad of requirements for single layer photoresists that include optical transparency at 193 nm and/or 157 nm, plasma etch resistance, and solubility in an aqueous base developer.
In the process of forming patterned microelectronic structures by means of lithography, it is common in the art to use one or more antireflective coatings (ARC) or layers either beneath the photoresist layer, a BARC, or on top of the photoresist layer, a TARC, (or sometimes referred to simply as an ARC) or both. Antireflective coating layers have been shown to reduce the deleterious effects of film thickness variations and the resulting standing waves caused by the interference of light reflecting from various interfaces within the photoresist structure and the variations in the exposure dose in the photoresist layer due to loss of the reflected light. The use of these antireflective coating layers results in improved patterning and resolution characteristics of the photoresist materials because they suppress reflection related effects.
A need also exists for antireflective coatings that have optical transparency at 193 nm and/or 157 nm.